


The Little Version of You

by Dociro



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Kid Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dociro/pseuds/Dociro
Summary: There is a surprise waiting for Tentoo when he arrives to Pete's World with Rose.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoInWhoville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoInWhoville/gifts).



> My dwsecretsanta gift for whoinwhoville on tumblr!

“There’s five of us now. Mum, dad, Mickey… and the baby.” Rose said to the Doctor’s hologram on the worst day of her life.

His eyes got wide and his voice got quieter. “You’re not…?”

“No,” she laughed. She had to act. She couldn’t tell him. Rose knew that if she’d told him that she was pregnant with his child, nothing would have stopped him from coming and getting them, but it was impossible. And the other universe needed him. No matter how much she needed him, the other worlds and living things needed him more, and he had to be in the best shape possible. So, she lied. “It’s mum.” The Doctor laughed with relief and looked over at Jackie. It’s better that way - she lied again, to herself this time.

\------

She had been four months gone back then on the Bad Wolf Bay. And as it turned out there were still 8 more months before her. Her family helped her. She wanted to get her own flat, but Jackie convinced her it would be easier for her to live with them in the mansion.

Pete made sure that the best Torchwood doctors were taking care of her, and they in turn made sure that the pregnancy was safe for her, and that the half-Gallifreyan baby would make it alright to the world.

Mickey helped decorating the nursery and with all the shopping for the baby. He was always there when she needed him, and she couldn’t stop thanking him.

Finally, on 24 June she gave birth to the most perfect little girl. She had a lot of hair on her head, tiny, button nose and two hearts. Rose had lived a lot of wonderful moments and had seen beautiful things during her life, but nothing could compare to that moment and the feeling of her little girl lying on her chest. She murmured to her that she’s loved and always will be and that her life will be fantastic.

She named her Chloe Jacqueline Tyler. Jackie cried with joy after hearing her granddaughter got the second name after her. “I’m not sure if he would approve of this.” She laughed hugging little Chloe to her chest. Rose just smiled knowing that he would wholeheartedly agree on the name.

\------

It was perfectly clear that Chloe won’t be like any other baby. After all, she was the daughter of the most brilliant man in the universe. ‘And the most perfect woman’ she could hear the Doctor’s voice adding in her head. She was 8 months when she started running around the house. No one was surprised, her parents were running all the time. Two weeks later she said her first word ,“banana”, it was. Rose started laughing when she heard it. Clearly, she was her daddy’s daughter.

Chloe grew, and Rose told her stories about her father, just like Jackie did when Rose was little. She talked about the adventures that they had together and the ones the Doctor told her about. How brilliant and brave he was and how he loved them very much. Chloe had always asked questions, often too complicated for a barely two-year-old. Rose tried to answer the best she could, but regretted that the Doctor was not there to answer them better.

\------

She went to the Nursery School earlier than other kids, it was at the same time when the stars started disappearing and the opportunity to go to the prime universe appeared. Rose started working on the dimension cannon. At first, Chloe was sad that mummy had to work that much, but Rose told her that if it all goes well they will meet daddy soon.

Chloe’s teachers said that maybe she was the youngest, but also the brightest of all the kids. Her results were always above-average and she knew a lot more words than other children. That didn’t stop her from making dozens of friends. There was always a group of kids following her, because being with her usually meant fun.

“Mummy, I took my friends to the end of the world today! Just like daddy did on your first adventure!” She told Rose one evening.

Rose smiled and asked. “And how was it, sunshine?”

“Great! And we danced, because Mrs. Smith played 'Toxic’ for us! Now, we can go looking for all the other worlds.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun.” Rose nodded her head with approval and a big smile on her face.

“It is! I can’t wait to tell daddy about all my adventures! When is he coming?” Chloe asked, looking at her mum with big brown eyes.

“Soon, Chloe. Soon.”

\------

And, in fact, it was soon. The next week’s jump was the one that was meant to take her to the right universe. The plan was to fix whatever is causing the recent problems, then tell the Doctor about his daughter, go collect her and go back to the right universe. But the closer to the jump she was, the more fears appeared in her head. What if something goes wrong and she will never see Chloe again ? What if the Doctor doesn’t want the domestic part of life? What if something happens to him or her?

“Will you come home with dad today?” Chloe asked when she was saying goodbye to her.

“I hope so, sunshine,” Rose kissed her daughter’s forehead and hugged her. “Remember that mummy loves you very much, okay?”

“Okay, love you too, mummy.” She kissed her on the cheek.

“Be good for grandpa Pete.” She hugged her one last time.

\------

When she finally met the Doctor she was scared that her fears would become true and she would lose him. But he saved himself, and then everything happened so fast. The Daleks, Davros, the Meta-Crisis and then they were in the Parallel World again, but not how she imagined it. There was the kiss and the sound of the TARDIS flying away, but there was also the familiar feeling of a hand holding her hand and she knew everything will be alright.

“I’d like you to meet someone.” She told him and saw curiosity at first, and then fear in his eyes.

He slowly nodded his head. “Okay, let’s go to London then.”

\------

She didn’t tell him whom she wants him to meet and she could tell he was scared, but she wanted him to see the little girl first.

After a few hours of flying, they finally arrived to the familiar mansion. There they were met with Pete standing in the doorway and a little blonde girl peeking from behind.

She watched the Doctor warily, but finally big grin, oh so familiar, lit up her face. “Daddy,” she squeaked and ran to him hugging him around the knees. She looked up and continued talking, the words were pouring from her mouth. “I wasn’t sure at first because the suit is all wrong colour, but it’s you, right?”

The Doctor looked at Rose with his mouth hanging open. She was watching the scene with tears in her eyes, then she nodded.

After the confirmation he took the little girl in his arms and she instantly snuggled into him. He could feel two hearts steadily beating next to his single one. “Yeah… yeah, that’s me.” He said with wonder in his voice.

She looked at him and started talking again. “You have exactly the hair mummy told me about, and look, we have the same freckles.” She poked his cheek and giggled.

“You are very observant and quite brilliant.” The Doctor said with a proud smile and tears in his eyes.

“Mummy says I’m just like you.” She grinned at him, and it was exactly the same grin he saw on the empty street earlier today.

“I don’t know; I think you’ve got all the best things from her. You’ve got the most brilliant mummy in the world, you know it right?”

Chloe nodded. “I love her very much.”

“Quite right too.” The Doctor said with a watery smile and then whispered something in her ear.

“Quite right too.” She mimed him and smiled.

“Sunshine,” Rose who was watching the exchange joined in. “Meeting you was a surprise for daddy. Maybe you will tell him what’s your name?”

“I’m Chloe Tyler.” She said with a bright smile.

“It’s pleasure to meet you, Chloe Tyler.” He kissed her forehead and she giggled happily.

“I made something special for you! Grandpa helped me, can we go and…” Rose stopped her.

“Chloe, maybe you will take grandma and grandpa and you will prepare tea for the all of us? We had a long trip and want to freshen up. Twenty minutes and we will be right back, you can show it all to your dad then. What do you say?”

Chloe put a finger on her chin. “Okaaay, but if it takes longer I’ll come and get you.”

“Sounds like a good deal.” The Doctor said while putting her on the ground.

\------

The walk to the room was silent. Rose gave him a towel and showed where the bathroom is. Then she went to the other one to take a shower herself. She was thinking the whole time about what he was going to do. The interaction between him and Chloe was moving and adorable, but she had no idea what’s in his head and what will happen next.

He was getting out the bathroom when she walked back into the room.

She smiled shyly at him not knowing where to start.

“So, I’m a daddy now?” The Doctor began after a few more moments of silence.

“Is that okay?” Rose asked picking at her nails.

“Well,” he puffed up his cheeks and slowly exhaled. “It’s not something I was prepared for…”

“Look,” Rose cut in. “I know it may be a lot and I’ll understand if don’t not want to do this, because I know it’s not something you dreamed of. It’s okay if you want to go away and have adventures on your own, but please it would mean the world to me and Chloe if you would visit and take part in her life from time to time.”

He looked at her for a moment and then started. “I… Rose, I’m not sure if I can do this…” he trailed off.

“I know, and as I said…” This time he was the one to stop her.

“No you don’t understand. Please, let me finish,” she nodded and he started again. “I’m not sure if I can do this, because I haven’t done this for centuries. I was a dad once, a rubbish one. And I’d hate it if it would happen to Chloe. She is the most perfect child that’s ever existed. She exists because we love each other and that’s the most beautiful thing. And I’m scared, because all I have done for years now is travelling. I made so many bad things. Now I have become a dad of a three-year-old without a warning, and what if I’ll have bad influence on her in some way or another? Or if I won’t be able to protect her? I have so many fears, Rose,” he stopped and came closer to her, looked her in the eyes and then continued. “But I’ll try my best. I’m scared, I have no idea what to do, but I think it’s perfect. The situation, I mean. I have a family again and it’s more than I could wish for. And if you and Chloe have me, I’ll love you with my whole hearts… heart, I mean, and will do everything to make you both happy.”

Rose stood up on her toes, cupped his cheeks and kissed him. It was much more gentle than the kiss from the beach, but still showed all the love she had for him. The Doctor hummed happily and pulled her closer to him. They broke the kiss after a while to catch their breaths. “You already make us happy, thank you.” Rose whispered.

“No, thank you.” He answered and brushed her nose with his.

“So, Chloe? You came up with the name?” he asked after a few more moments.

“Yeah, I wanted it to be something that referred to our adventures. And Chloe was the name of that girl we saved during the Olympics in London, I liked it. And well, we _celebrated_ after so, it might be the time we… _created_ our Chloe.” She grinned.

“Oh, Rose Tyler!” The Doctor laughed.

They were still laughing when they heard a tiny knock at the door.

“Come in!” The Doctor said and a tiny person walked into the room.

“Can I finally show daddy what I’ve prepared for him?” Chloe asked.

The Doctor came closer to her, took her in his arms and swirled around. Then he gave her a big kiss on the cheek. “I think it’s the perfect time, Chloe Tyler,” the girl giggled happily. “So tell me, what have you done?” He asked while leaving the room with Chloe still in his arms.

“Banana cupcakes! And I draw you a drawing of us.”

“Banana, cupcakes! Molto bene! Do you like bananas then?”

“Bananas are good! And I added ball bearings you can eat. Isn’t it brilliant?”

“Masterpiece!” The Doctor laughed and kissed her temple.

Rose looked at them from behind and for the first time in years she felt real happiness. She knew that their life will definitely be fantastic.


End file.
